Una de esas noches
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Una noche más sin dormir, una más en donde esas fantasías me lo impiden, otro insomnio dedicado a ti. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Una de esas noches

**Pareja:** Endo x Kazemaru

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**Descarga directa:** "Solo el comienzo" 4/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito es para Level 5**

**Una de esas noches **

_(Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

No sé qué me pasa, supongo que es de esas noches en las que simplemente aquellos pensamientos en tu mente no te dejan dormir , recostado en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza, pequeños suspiros escapan de mis labios, mis ojos están cerrados pero el sueño permanece ausente, son este tipo de noches en las cuales mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas.

Aun no entiendo cómo es posible que mi corazón no lo entienda, lo he intentado de mil maneras pero aquella linda fantasía siempre regresa, quizá no sea mi corazón el que me hace daño, quizá sea yo el que lo dañe a él, el que lo haga recordar a mitad de la noche, el que provoque que esté latiendo cada vez mas fuerte con tan solo pronunciar su nombre en el silencio de aquella habitación pero es que no puedo evitarlo , tan solo recordar su mirada me hace suspirar, sonreír y al mismo tiempo llorar

Sé que me hago más daño pero de vez en cuando me hago el loco y cierro mis ojos, me imagino estando a su lado, imagino sus abrazos, sus caricias y aquel beso tierno bajo la lluvia que jamás podre darle, sonrío estúpidamente, en ese momento todo parece tan real, abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta vagamente de que si sigo así jamás podré sacarte de mi corazón, ¿Cómo hacerlo si ni tan siquiera puedo sacarlo de mi mente?, ¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguir así?, soy bastante tonto y quizá hasta masoquista, ¿Cuando entenderé que jamás pasara? que por mucho que me esmere, que me acerque, que lo intente tan solo me vera como un amigo y que así era siempre, me duele pero a la vez quiero que lo sigas siendo, suena tonto y muy gastado pero quiero que siga siendo mi amigo, quiero tenerlo aunque sea de esa manera, estar ahí cuando necesite ayuda, cuando quiera un concejo, quiero estar cerca para disfrutar con él su felicidad, aquellos momentos buenos que vendrán y ver esa sonrisa que tanto me hizo quererlo.

Muchas veces he puesto en duda mi capacidad para pensar con claridad, son este tipo de noches las que me hacen pensar lo mal que me estoy haciendo pero también las que me hacen pasar los momentos más gratos, una simple ilusión en mi imaginación para hacerme sonreír, para hacerme soñar con que quizá algún día pueda ser real, imaginar que me quiere como yo a él, imaginar que las palabras no interesan y que tenerlo a mi lado es lo único que importa, que será así por siempre…la poca luz de la mañana que se acerca me aclara lo contrario , es momento de dejar de imaginar y regresar a la realidad, eso es cosa de todos los días, no quiero que termine porque se bien lo que pasara, fingir nuevamente que mi corazón no late con más fuerza con solo verle, que el contacto visual no me pone nervioso, que no siento nada cuando me abraza y que no me duele cuando se refiere a mí como su mejor amigo, sonreír de manera fingida cada vez que algún otro chico se le acerca y aguantarme las ganas de tomarlo de la mano cuando estamos de camino casa y todo eso para nuevamente esperar la noche, dedicarle mi insomnio y sonreír al volver a tocar esa realidad en sueños, esa en donde estamos juntos, en donde ambos sonreímos, esa misma que jamás pasará de los sueños, esa que jamás se hará realidad.

¿Qué pierdo yo al decirte? Muchos me dicen que nada pero la verdad es que lo pierdo todo, no sé si tenerlo como algo más vale la pena como para arriesgarme a perderlo "Pues que no lo quieres mucho" por supuesto que sí, no recuerdo haber querido a alguien así antes pero de verdad no quiero perderlo ¿Y si le digo y no quiere volver a verme?

Puede suceder mil veces, puedo tomar el valor y perderlo con tan solo mirar sus ojos, puedo gritar mil cosas en una habitación vacía pero quedo mudo al recordar todo por lo que hemos pasado, solo mi almohada ha sido testigo de aquellas noches en las que los simples recuerdos y el sentimiento me hacen llorar, aquella luz color azul que entra por mi ventana y me hace suspirar, el ruido de las aves y las voces de las personas que ya comienzan su día, una noche más que paso de esa manera, no me sorprende, parece ya se ha hecho costumbre, mis ojos parecen llorosos, se nota a kilómetros que no he dormido, me levanto despacio pero no sin antes darle un vistazo a la habitación, mi único confidente, el único que sabe el porqué de mi actitud, el porqué de mis desvelos.

Escucho a mi madre llamarme para ir a desayunar, mis pasos son lentos, me tallo los ojos y me miro al espejo, "De verdad tengo que dejar de hacer esto" esas son mis palabras después de noches como esta per sin poder evitarlo vuelven a repetirse y caigo otra vez en las mismas fantasías, vuelvo a las muchas noches en las que aquellos sueños irónicamente no me dejan dormir.


End file.
